19 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Z Mickiewiczem w Wielkopolsce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Miki na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 40 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Sinco de Mayo, odc. 12 (Cinco de Mayo); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Czy pamiętasz słowa?, odc. 13 (Oh say, can you remember the words?); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Pierwszy między równymi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg (studio); STEREO 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ; STEREO 15:50 Discovery w Jedynce - Ślub z przeceny (Running the Brides); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:25 Siostry - odc. 9/13 - Paweł i Gaweł - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 11 - (również w TVP HD); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Owocowa zagadka, odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 Rozmowa z księdzem kard. Józefem Glempem; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Hit na sobotę - Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch & the Wardrobe, The) - txt - str.777; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Andrew Adamson; wyk.:Georgie Henley, Skandar Keynes, William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, Tilda Swinton, James McAvoy, Jim Broadbent, Liam Neeson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Męska rzecz... - Czas surferów - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Krzysztof Skarbiński, Michał Nowaczyk, Bogusław Linda, Agnieszka Maciąg, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marian Dziędziel, Mateusz Maksiak, Grzegorz Warchoł; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Tak czy nie? - odc. 11/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Tak czy nie? - odc. 12/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Zamek (Castle,the); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1997); reż.:Rob Sitch; wyk.:Robyn Nevin, Tiriel Mora, Sophie Lee, Anne Tanney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 TELEZAKUPY 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:20 Spróbujmy razem - ZAZ w Bydgoszczy; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Tajemnicza ryba kobudai - odc. 1 (Monster of the Sea); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Dla Ciebie moja miłości" (Jacques Prevert); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 705; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 354 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 355 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 12/15 - Nagłe zawirowanie, czyli most - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Czyngis Chan (Genghis Khan); film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1965); reż.:Henry Levin; wyk.:Omar Sharif, Eli Wallach, Telly Savalas, Stephen Boyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1691 - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1086 Dylemat Magdaleny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 1941 - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Dan Aykroyd, John Belushi, Treat Williams; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 2/7 - Bursztynowe serce; serial TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Igor Kujawski, Ewa Skibińska, Emil Karewicz, Stanisław Michalski, Wiktor Sadecki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Jan Tesarz, Bronisław Wrocławski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (12); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wimbledon (Wimbledon); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Richard Loncraine; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Celia Imrie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Załoga (Crew, the); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Carl Colpaert; wyk.:Viggo Mortensen, Ray Wise, Donal Logue, Jeremy Sisto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Tunel śmierci (Der Todestunnel); film fabularny kraj prod.Austria, Włochy, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Dominique Othenin-Girard; wyk.:Aglaia Szyszkowitz, Flavio Insinna, Gotz Otto, August Zirner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (6) - serial animowany, USA 1983 07.45 Produkcje Myszki Miki (4) - serial animowany, USA 1999 08.15 Dwutakt - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 10.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11.40 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy, Polska 1998-2001 12.45 Czarodziejki (177, 178) - serial fantasy, USA 2005-2006 14.45 90210 (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2008 15.45 Chirurdzy 5 (86, 87) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2008 17.45 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie (1) - serial fantasy, USA 2007 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (24) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997-1998 20.00 Ryoe - komedia, Polska 2007 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.15 Stay Alive - horror, USA 2006 01.05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2009 11.30 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - program krajoznawczy 12.00 Na Wspólnej (1202-1205) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 13.40 39 i pół (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 14.40 Rozkoszny domek - komedia, USA 1988 16.45 Brzydula (229-233) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Niania (115) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 20.30 Niania (116) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21.05 Jak przeżyć święta - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 23.00 Blade: Mroczna trójca - horror, USA 2004 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.40 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:46 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:18 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:50 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Inauguracja posługi prymasowskiej ks. abp H. J. Muszyńskiego; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Między znakami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:12 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Chwyty codzienne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nielaty z przeceny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Dziennik. pl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nielaty z przeceny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:04 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:22 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:58 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:55 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:08 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 04:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:42 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nielaty z przeceny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:24 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 05:48 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:23 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:47 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Między znakami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1395; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1396; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1397; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1398; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Goniec Kresowy - Rozdół Lanckorońskich; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Maszyna zmian - Słodkie mandarynki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Jarocin po latach - Wilki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Dzika Polska - Wisła na biegunach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1059* Typowa kuwada; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - (58) - Świnia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9. Islandia "... i Polacy"(40); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (88) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 384 Izba przyjęć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Studio Polonia - Jacek Szymański + Julio Szymański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Pierwszy między równymi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przystań - odc. 9/13 - Zjazd klasowy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 List z Argentyny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 691; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kołysanka z łezką; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Rozmowa z księdzem kard. Józefem Glempem; STEREO 20:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kino Mistrzów - Ferdydurke (30 door key (tyt. pierwowzoru Ferdydurke)); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Crispin Glover, Judith Godreche, Fabienne Babe, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marek Probosz, Artur Żmijewski, Dorota Stalińska, Jan Peszek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV (bis 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (88) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 691; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kołysanka z łezką; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Rozmowa z księdzem kard. Józefem Glempem; STEREO 02:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 List z Argentyny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1059* Typowa kuwada; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino Mistrzów - Ferdydurke (30 door key (tyt. pierwowzoru Ferdydurke)); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Iain Glen, Robert Stephens, Crispin Glover, Judith Godreche, Fabienne Babe, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marek Probosz, Artur Żmijewski, Dorota Stalińska, Jan Peszek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Skarb trzech łotrów"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Telekino - Skarb trzech łotrów; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Stoor, Barbara Marszałek, Bolesław Płotnicki, Janusz Zakrzeński, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Juliusz Berger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Miniatury muzyczne - Iwona Rutkowska śpiewa arię z opery "Cyrulik sewilski" G. Rossiniego; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Podróż nad morze; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Ryszard Rydzewski; wyk.:Jerzy Schejbal, Mirosława Marcheluk, Iwona Głębicka, Joanna Jędryka, Teresa Lipowska, Aleksander Mróz, Tomasz Jarosiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Amerykanie w Phenianie (Amerykanie w Phenianie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Być jak Jacques Chirac (Dans le peau de Jacques Chirac); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Klasyka filmowa - Biała grzywa (Crin - Blanc); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1953); reż.:Albert Lamorisse; wyk.:Alain Emery, Pierre Bestieux, Denys Colomb Daunant, Alain Colomb Daunant; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Palety - Jan Van Eyck - Cud w loggi (Palettes/van Eyck); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 11; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Skarby Filmoteki - Maraton; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Makarczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Czytelnia odc. 122; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kino rosyjskie - Wojna i pokój - Rok 1812; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1967); reż.:Siergiej Bondarczuk; wyk.:Lyudmila Savelyeva, Siergiej Bondarchuk, Vyacheslav Tikhonov, Viktor Stanitsyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kino rosyjskie - Wojna i pokój - Pierre Bezuchow; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1967); reż.:Siergiej Bondarczuk; wyk.:Lyudmila Savelyeva, Siergiej Bondarchuk, Vyacheslav Tikhonov, Viktor Stanitsyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Przedstawiamy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pożegnanie jesieni; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Jan Frycz, Grażyna Trela, Jan Peszek, Henryk Bista, Leszek Abrahamowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Carmen spotyka Borata (Carmen meets Borat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Jazz-Club Kultura - Jazz Jamboree '77 - Koncert muzyki Duke'a Ellingtona (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zagubiona autostrada (Lost Highway); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Francja (1997); reż.:David Lynch; wyk.:Patricia Arquette, Robert Blake, Richard Pryor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Kino nocne - 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu (Fost sau n - a fost? / East of Bucharest); film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia (2006); reż.:Corneliu Porumboiu; wyk.:Mircea Andreescu, Teodor Corban, Ion Sapdaru, Cristina Ciofu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Ostatni rejs (Elizabeth's Last Ship); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Drugie dno historii - Eugenika; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Jest takie miejsce - Baranów Sandomierski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Jest takie miejsce - Bielsko - Biała; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zaproszenie - Płynie Łyna do Olsztyna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Epitafium dla orłów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Konfrontacja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Pułkownik Dąbek. Obrona Gdyni 1939; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kury na kartki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Dziadowski ryngraf; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 300 % normy - odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 13 pierwszych dni - 19 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (17); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Szukajcie a znajdziecie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Korespondent - Liban cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Dzicy wojownicy stepu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Dziadowski ryngraf; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Piraci - odc. 10 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Przesłuchanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:02 Przesłuchanie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos, Agnieszka Holland, Anna Romantowska, Bożena Dykiel, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Gosztyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Historia i film - Przesłuchanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 3; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (17); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Copa Sudamericana - Fluminense - Liga de Quito: FINAŁ (2) # 16; STEREO 09:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sprint kobiet); STEREO 11:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: 1/2 F Norwegia - Rosja; STEREO 14:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sprint mężczyzn); STEREO 16:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - 3 minuty wielkiego sportu - RPA przed Mundialem; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Inter Mediolan - Livorno; STEREO 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO 20:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sprint kobiet); STEREO 21:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sprint mężczyzn); STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc.3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd się wzięli badylarze?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Kabarety - Kabaret skeczów męczących (Kombi 1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kabarety - Katarzyna Piasecka (monolog); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Gilotyna - odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ranczo - odc. 38 - Złoty deszcz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą (Pan Tadeusz); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. II cz. 1; STEREO 13:55 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Faustyna; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Rysiówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Łazewski, Maria Gładkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (zjazd mężczyzn); STEREO 17:25 Siostry - odc. 9/13 - Paweł i Gaweł; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kabarety - Maria Borzyszkowska, Lech Malinowski (Monika Rozbójnik); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:19 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 11; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kabarety - Kabaret pod Egidą (Pan Tadeusz); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Tancerze - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Daleko od okna; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Dominika Ostałowska, Dorota Landowska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Karolina Gruszka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Grzegorz Damięcki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.20 Muzyczny Relax 11.10 Śniadanie w TVS 11.40 Made by Silesia 12.05 Ekofan 12.30 Turyści 13.00 Top blend 13.05 Liga hitów 14.00 A nom sie to podobo 15.00 Miasto Rozrywki 15.30 Zwiedzaj Niemcy z Info&tips 16.00 Teleturniej Moto-test 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Nauka jazdy 21.00 Miasto Rozrywki 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.00 ABS - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.15 Radio Złote Przeboje na antenie TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Teleturniej Moto-test 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.25 Nauka jazdy 03.15 Muzyczny Relax 04.00 Przesłanie Paulinów z Ameryki 04.20 Prosto z Ameryki 04.35 Zwiedzaj Niemcy z Info& Tips 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.20 Gwarek 05.45 Silesia Informacje 06.10 Ekofan 06.40 Muzyczny Relax - skrót Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku